Various types of devices are used to adjust or maintain the tightness of shoes on a person's feet. The most common device, of course, is the shoelace. One problem that arises with shoelaces, however, is that tied laces may have a tendency to become untied, especially when the wearer is physically active or when the laces are not tied properly. Untied shoelaces will often drag along the ground and become tattered and filthy. Also, when shoelaces are untied, the fit of the shoes may become too loose or may be uncomfortable for the wearer. Not only this, but untied shoelaces can also cause a person to trip and fall, causing injury.